United States of America
Political Relations Alliances * United States Arctic Fleet (USAF) * AFOH * United States Naval Air Force (USNAF) * Mexico * Confederacy of Independent States * Israel * United Aerospace Command * Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet * Alliance of Imperial Fleets * North American Aerospace Defense Command * United Governments of Europe Coalitions *United Trading Coalition Non-Aggression Pacts *New Arcadian Republic Enemies * Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet * New Republic of the Pacific * Millennium * Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet * Scarlet Empire * P.A.N.Z.E.R. * Sviatoslav Republic (Russia) ** People's Republic of China United States Department of Defense Department of the Navy Aircraft Carriers USS Enterprise CV6.jpg|USS Enterprise (CV-6), the most decorated vessel from WWII. USS Midway.JPG|USS Midway (CV-41) 8E808BCE-8927-4E22-BF2A-102475E5FC63.JPG|USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76) USS Destiny CVN-1.JPG|USS Destiny (CVN-01) Gerald R. Ford.jpg|USS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) TedBall.JPG|The USS Theodore Ball (CVN-81), a Flight II Gerald R. Ford-class carrier. USS Intrepid CVN-89.png|USS Intrepid (CVN-89), shown here alongside the USS Alabama (BBGN-97). USS Thomas Jefferson CVN-95.JPG|USS Thomas Jefferson (CVN-95) Amphibious Assault Ships Blue Ridge.jpg|USS Blue Ridge (LCC-21) Battleships Minnesota.jpg|The Minnesota's side by side waiting for battle. USS Alabama.JPG|USS Alabama (BB-60) USS Iowa.JPG|USS Iowa (BB-61) USS Hawaii and America.PNG|''Hawaii''-class battleships Hawaii (BB-72) and America (BB-73). USS_Minnesota_BB-75.jpg|USS Minnesota (BB-75) Warship Craft Pictures 006.JPG|USS Maine (BB-80) USS Michigan BBGN-74.JPG|USS Michigan (BBGN-74) Arizona-class BBGN.JPG|USS Arizona (BBGN-87) Alabama and Florida.PNG|USS Alabama (BBGN-97) and USS Florida (BBGN-98) NorDak.jpeg|USS North Dakota (BBGN-102) USS Rogue Shadow.jpg|USS Rogue Shadow (BB-87) Hello.jpg|USS Aegis (BBGN-110) Arsenal Ships Battlecruisers imagelexings.jpg|Sister battlecruisers USS Lexington (CC-1) and USS Constellation (CC-2) imagealaska.jpg|USS Alaska (CB-1) imageguam.jpg|USS Guam (CB-2) imagehawaii.jpg|USS Hawaii (CB-3) Bastogne.JPG|USS Bastogne (CC-7) Connieccgn.jpeg|USS'' Constitution'' (CCGN-24), is the USN's first stealth Battlecruiser. Designed with a minimal radar cross section, this warship will serve as a powerful and unseen asset to the United States. Alliance_USA.PNG|The Alliance-class Battlecruiser is a joint project with the Confederacy of Independent States. Both have the same specifications and crew requirements, at a length of 580 meters. There are 6 in service with the Navy, and another 6 planned. SBBG-14-16.PNG|''Walker''-class guided missile battlecruisers Cruisers imagebaltimore.jpg|USS Baltimore (CA-68) imagepittsburgh.jpg|USS Pittsburgh (CA-72) Chicago CG-11.JPG|USS Chicago (CG-11) Virginia Class CGN.JPG|USS Virginia (CGN-38) Ticonderoga-class CG.JPG|USS Ticonderoga (CG-47) USS San Francisco CGX-74.JPG|USS San Francisco (CG-74) Destroyers USS Fletcher Mk II.JPG|USS Fletcher (DD-445) Zumwalt.jpg|USS Zumwalt (DDG-1000) 5C0BCE58-6565-498F-BB0D-43C1BB21AFE5.JPG|USS Wilson Flagg (DDG-1003) ISNS Logan Reed.JPG|USS/ISNS Logan M. Reed (DDJ-01), a U.S.-CIS joint-operations multi-role destroyer. There is much debate from naval enthusiasts on whether these ships are either stealth destroyers, guided missile destroyers, cruisers, or amphibious assault ships. Monitors Casemates Submarines SSN-708.jpg|USS Minneapolis-St. Paul (SSN-708) USS Triton.JPG|USS Triton (SSGN-974) Imagesawfish2.jpg|USS Sawfish (SSBN-975) USS Beluga SSGN-1000.JPG|USS Beluga (SSGN-1000) Patrol Boats/Corvettes Imagefreelance.jpg|USS Freelance (C-01) Frigates EdKetchum.JPG|USS Edward Ketchum (FFG-62), based heavily off of the Confederacy's Tranquility-class heavy frigate. Littoral Combat Ships Freedom LCS-01.JPG|USS Freedom (LCS-01) Super Warships Fortresses Fortresses and USS Kidd.PNG|USS Maximus and USS Metroplex, shown here along USS Kidd. Wright Brothers-class Airbase.JPG|USS Wright Brothers (FTB-05) Oil Tankers and Transport Ships 11070D37-EF85-4C22-BE98-1DDAF75E584B.JPG|USS Ares (AOT-01) Reserve Fleet/Sunken Ships USS Plattsburgh.JPG|USS Plattsburgh (CV-53) USS Abraham Lincoln.JPG|USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-72) USS Enterprise.JPG|USS Enterprise (CVN-80) min.JPG|USS Minnesota (BB-22) USS montana.JPG|USS Montana (BB-67) USS Minnesota.JPG|USS Minnesota (BBN-72) USS Gyatt.JPG|USS Gyatt (DDG-1) USS Thomas Hudner.JPG|USS Thomas Hudner (DDG-116) USS Robert C. Giffen.JPG|USS Robert C. Giffen (DDG-137) USS Yorktown.JPG|USS Yorktown (CG-48) USS Pike.JPG|USS Pike (SS-559) imagepennsy.jpg|USS Pennsylvania (BB-38) 001.JPG|USS Wyoming (BBN-73) imagejohnson557.jpg|USS Johnson (DDG-557) USS Leadspitter.jpg|USS Leadspitter IMG 0717-1-.png|USS Evangeline Jones (CVN-82) IMG_0720.PNG|USS Robert F. Jones (BB-76) IMG 0729-1-.png|USS Joe Nathan Jones (CL-35) IMG 0731-1-.png|USS Lavella Jones (CA-65) imageunitedstates.jpg|USS United States (SBBN-74) imageboise.jpg|USS Boise (CL-47) imagebrooklyn.jpg|USS Brooklyn (CL-40) imagenighthawk.jpg|USS Nighthawk (STBB-75), a prototype stealth battleship that utilizes a unique hull design, quiet propulsion systems and heavy weapons (including rail guns provided by UMG) to evade radar and destroy targets imagejackson2.jpg|USS Andrew Jackson (CVN-84) imagegrant.jpg|USS Ulysses S. Grant (CVN-85) imagethorshammer.jpg|''Thor's Hammer'', a massive super warship capable of decimating entire fleets Kronos.jpg|Shinato's super warship. There has been 3 that has been produced so far and it will support I Am That Guy's super warship fleet. White experiment.jpg|The secret weapon, White Experiment. MC-02.jpg|USS MC-02, Vice Admiral Shinato's flagship. imageredemption.jpg|USS Redemption (SBBN-79) imagevindication.jpg|USS Vindication (SBBN-80) Imagezuesandthor.jpg|''Zeus' Bolt'', ahead of Thor's Hammer. Imageposeidonstrident.jpg|''Poseidon's Trident'' imageportlandandindy.jpg|USS Portland (CA-33) and USS Indianapolis (CA-35) imagelakeerie.jpg|USS Lake Erie (CVBB-01) imagenewpennsy.jpg|USS Pennsylvania (SBBN-84) imageliberty.jpg|''Fort Liberty''-class fortress USS Super Fortress.jpg|The Super Fortress. It cannot move on its own so it uses teleportation systems to travel. IMG 0327-1-.png|SBX-3, made for low risk recon IMG 0326-1-.png|USS Bonefish, made for recon IMG 0325-1-.png|''Reviver''-class recovery ships, made to raise large ships in swarms. IMG 0324-1-.png|''Savior''-class recovery barge, made to carry the titans of the USNF. IMG 0330-1-.png|USS Alcerian Devestator (BBD-120) Horizon.jpg|USS Horizon (NLS-03), a highly upgraded successor to the Long Strike-class Redline.jpg|USS Redline' (DDG-115) IMG 6562.png|The Indepth-class helicopter carrier IMG 2005.png|The Supreme BattleCruiser Vikimno Photo.jpg|USS New York, Captain Evans' flagship. imageskskkakakakwjwnaishs.jpg|USS Lake Tahoe (BBCV-07) imageiwiwiwiwiwo.jpg|USS Alemeda (BB-86) imagwjwjwjwe.jpg|USS Atomic (BB-88), lead ship of the five ship Atomic-class. Imagesaeesdrrddddrsswws.jpg|The USS Retribtion Minnesotas.jpg|The Minnesota's. Left to right: Minnesota (1855), Minnesota (1905), Minnesota (1950) Fake, and Minnesota (2008). USS eclipse.jpg|USS Eclipse undergoing sea trials USS Destroyer.jpg|USS Destroyer USS Lightning.jpg|USS Lightning USS Exodus.jpg|The USS Exodus features an additional torpedo system then her sister ship, USS Eclipse. USS Tristar.jpg|USS Tristar USS Sea Shadow.jpg|USS Sea Shadow Mother of all savage crane ships.jpg|The Mother Of All Salvage Cranes Warship Craft Pictures 003.JPG|Prototype Multi-Purpose Destroyer to be named USS Robert E. Hogan once done with Sea Trials 6EC53567-A871-44A8-BBEE-67EC62FEF88B.JPG|M1126 Stryker Joint Light Tactical Vehicle.JPG|Joint Light Tactical Vehicle GV-19 Mason.JPG|GV-19 Mason heavy troop transport vehicle MX-27 Magnus.JPG|MX-27 Magnus armored supply truck M2A2 EISENHOWER.png|M2A2 Eisenhower Main Battle Tank Bulldozer Tank.JPG|BD-01 Bulldozer Urban Combat Tank, used by the National Guard. B7CED9F8-FFC8-4BD4-BE88-E2C439D1FA06.JPG|Boeing EA-18G Growler A87C9234-20C5-4F49-9C7D-B7A98F3FD91B.JPG|Atlas VF-1A Space Valkyrie aerospace fighter F-22A Velociraptor.JPG|Lockheed Martin F-22A Velociraptor F-35 the fail is strong with this one.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II A-10D Ultra Warthog.JPG|Atlas A-10D Ultra Thunderbolt II VTOL fighter F-71 Wildcat II.JPG|Atlas F/A-71 Wildcat II aerospace fighter F-15.JPG|Boeing F-15E Strike Eagle F-18S Space Hornet.JPG|Boeing F/A-18S Space Hornet 971px-Usaf.Boeing B-52.jpg|Boeing B-52 Stratofortress C-130.jpeg|Lockheed Martin C-130J Hercules V-22 Osprey.JPG|Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey 1F03F0EF-DA95-4D77-BE89-82015D59212A.JPG|Boeing AH-64 Apache RAH-66 Comanche.JPG|Boeing RAH-66 Comanche B1FF2C66-F6BD-463A-918E-1E0FF21EC464.JPG|C.L.A.W. heavy assault drone D4E37437-467E-47E0-9CD3-FDC27D47526F.PNG|A.G.R. light assault drone 998B6A52-60CD-4546-A510-3F2794758039.JPG|MQ-27 Dragonfire hover assault drone Avenger Drone.JPG|MQ-10 Avenger/Predator-C aerial assault drone C8E1CEB5-634B-43EF-B3FA-316E04470824.JPG|FN Five-seveN 161DB9F0-C15B-4198-8E01-3BA6734F0497.JPG|K-76 assault pistol F7E43880-33FB-4B99-8F00-88C165AA7F98.JPG|SIG Sauer P226 FL93 Pistol.JPG|FL93 direct energy pistol P270B.JPG|P270B Diablo SMG 2652621F-2E7A-4261-BDB9-B06AC9140617.JPG|M-82 assault rifle AC262CB5-E7E6-42F3-AF43-34D70742A5DE.JPG|M-16 assault rifle AN-94.jpg|AN-94 assault rifle MA37.jpg|MA37 assault rifle, purchased from the UAC. AE4 Assault Rifle.PNG|AE4 Black Widow direct energy assault rifle E11C28B6-4B5D-4F6E-825B-A43174543106.JPG|M4 carbine CB63 Carbine Rifle.JPG|CB63 carbine rifle OB-15 Oblivion.jpg|OB-15 Oblivion direct energy sniper rifle G47 Shotgun.JPG|G47 shotgun. Unlike traditional shotguns, this shoots lead slugs rather than shotgun shells, giving them the nickname "BB guns of death." RK105 Rocket Launcher.JPG|RK105 rocket launcher Kagemitsu.png|Kagemitsu G4 photon energy sword United States of America We are the United States of America, a nation working towards world peace and safety for the people of the modern world. We fight for freedom and tranquility and hope to keep it that way in the world. News * Congratulations for Gary Proud and Marc Patton for their promotion to Fleet Admiral. * Improvements to the Atlantic and Pacific Fleets are underway. * the United States in now improving its Military Technology vastly. Chain of Command Navy Active *'Fleet Admiral of the Atlantic Fleet Marc Patton' *'Fleet Admiral of the Pacific Fleet Gary Proud' *'Chief Of Operations Gerald R. Ford III' *'Vice Admiral TBA' *'Rear Admiral Upper Albert Calavicci' *'Rear Admiral Lower James Neeson' *'Commodore Gregory' Inactive *'Fleet Admiral USS Navy 1' *'Chief of Operations I am that guy' *'Chief of Operations Nikita911' *'Vice Admiral Warhammer123' *'Vice Admiral Shinato73' *'Vice Admiral Thognong' *'Rear Admiral Scoutwulf 575' *'Rear Admiral VvJayJayWhitevV' *'Rear Admiral and Chief of Medical Services DocWeldin' *'Commodore TheZestyGamer' *'Commodore jacobjohnrobles' Army *'Field Marshal TBA' *'Field Marshal TBA' *'General Winfried Waldecker' *'Lieutenant General TBA' *'Major General TBA' *'Brigadier General TBA' *'Colonel TBA' Extra Characters *'President Stewart James Farragut (ProudAmerican1776 & Marcboy99), 47th President of the United States and a Republican from Minnesota.' Technology Alliances *AFOH *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *AIF *BKFighter Navy *Chilean Empire *Confederacy of Independent States *Commonwealth of Cattiria *France *Gallian Empire *Golden Armada *Independent State Allied Forces *Mexico *New Arcadian Republic *Phoenix Protecterate *Republic of Ireland *Starfleet *United Aerospace Command *United Kingdom *United Merchants Guild *United States Arctic Fleet *United States Navy Non-Aggresion Pact *HYDRAXIS Navy Enemies *Atarashimono Navy *Crusaders *Dragonfire Privateering League Loyalists *Germany *Millennium *New Republic of the Pacific *Nuclear Pirating Foundation *Palestine *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *Russia *Scarlet Empire *Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet *Soviet Navy *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Intergovernmental Organization *Coalition of Allied Nations *Sol System Alliance *United Nations Space Coalition War Status * Defcon 1 * War Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Colonies Area: 9,857,000 KM2 Total Control Partial Control Earth United States of America Area: 9,857,000 KM2 * 20 Capital Shipyards * 100 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 100 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Central Intelligence Agency Program United States Air Force Uniforms USAF Airman Battle Uniform.PNG|USAF Airman Battle Uniform Advanced Air Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Earthquake Bombs * Thermobaric Bombs * Anti-Runway Bombs * Laser-Guided Bombs * Conventional Bombs * Thermonuclear Bombs * Bunker Buster Bombs * Satellite-Guided Bombs * Sidewinder Short Range Missiles * AMRAAM Medium Range Missiles * 1" Railgun Machine Gun Energy Weapons * 1" Laser Machine Gun Strike Craft Bombers Fighters Scouts United States Army Uniforms 663A5FB0-4E07-434A-84A1-1700E85097A6.PNG|US Army Battle Dress Uniform Advanced Ground Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons Energy Weapons Advanced Handheld Based Weapons Ballistic Weapons * Sniper Rifles ** M2015 ESR Sniper Rifle * Assault Rifles ** M16A5 Assault Rifle * Submachine Guns ** M9 Submachine Gun * Pistols ** M45A2 Pistol * Anti Material Weapons ** M118 Javelin Anti Tank Missile Energy Weapons * Sniper Rifles * Assault Rifles * Submachine Guns * Pistols United States Protection Grid Detectors * Warp Detectors(Detects Ships 500 Miles From Border) Disruptors * Warp Disruptors(Stops Ships 250 Miles From Border) Vehicles Tanks M2 Eisenhower .jpg|M2 Eisenhower Main Battle Tank So bored.....jpg|M2A1 Eisenhower Main Battle Tank Tank Destroyers Self Propelled Guns Armored Personnel Carriers Engineering Vehicles Anti Aircraft Vehicles Utility Vehicles Ambulances Yam Chayeel Uniforms Advanced Ship Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Kelshon ASBM * Popeye SLBM * Minuteman IV ICBM/MCM * Harpoon V Anti-Ship Missile Energy Weapons Flagships 001.PNG|Sister ships USS Minnesota and USS Wyoming under way. The Mighty Fleet.jpg|The Mighty Fleet Imageredemptionclass.jpg|Sister ships USS Redemption and USS Vindication in formation. IMG 6562.png|Starmier123's New flagship that has earned its battle stars imagesaeesdrrddddrsswws.jpg|Scoutwulf's flagship the USS Retribution. The Retribution is equipped with digital optical camouflage and reactive armor USS Minnesota BB-75.jpg|Commodore Marcboy99's flagship USS Minnesota (BB-75). USS Overkill 2.jpg|USS Overkill, my second built and most powerful aircraft carrier. USS Executor.jpg|TheZestyGamer's flagship, the USS Executor has been constructed for speed and reconnaissance Arizona-class BBGN.JPG|USS Illinois (BBGN-94) of the Arizona-class serves as Harmonmj13's flagship. Warship Craft Pictures 006.JPG|USS Maine TedBall.JPG|USS Theodore Ball (CVN-81), Commodore Proud's flagship. Connieccgn.jpeg|USS Constitution (CCGN-01), lead ship of the Constitution-class battlecruiser, and flagship of Rear Admiral Calavicci. Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title USS on it. Aerospace Ships * Total: 0 Aircraft Carriers * Total: 0 Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Arsenal Ships * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 0 Battleships * Total: 0 Corvettes * Total: 0 Cruisers * Total: 0 Destroyers * Total: 0 Frigates * Total: 0 Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 0 Museum Ships * Total: 0 Space Stations * Total: 0 Spy Ships * Total: 0 Submarines * Total: 0 Super Warships * Total: 0 Category:Navies and Fleets Category:UTC Members Category:UNSC Members